Conventional absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, have been constructed with elasticized waistbands. Particular article designs have incorporated a stretchable outer cover composed of an elastomeric web material, such as a stretch bonded laminate which includes a layer of nonwoven fabric. Other conventional designs have included elastomeric or nonelastomeric side panel members connected to the lateral side edges of an outercover composed of a polymer film material, and fasteners and fastening tabs have been connected to the side panels for securing the article on a wearer. The fastener tabs have typically been folded into a storage position, and lines of relative weakness, such as score lines, have been employed to direct the location of the fold.
Conventional techniques for forming articles which have fastening systems with panel members, however, have exhibited significant shortcomings when incorporated into high speed manufacturing operations. For example, it has been difficult to provide a reliable technique which consistently folds the fastener tab along the desired fold line and places the folded portion in the appointed storage position. It has also been difficult to consistently fold the fastener tabs without introducing undesired stress concentrations or areas of localized weakness that can lead to a fracturing and breaking away of the fastener tab. As a result, there has been a continued need for an improved manufacturing technique which can more effectively produce an article having a stronger and more reliable fastening system.